pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Tall-Grass
'Personality' Tall-Grass is an amoral "businessman" who poses as a cool, rambunctious party boy. He is obsessed with money and will sacrifice anyone to gain more of it, often resorting to twisted lows for the cause of profit or his own personal entertainment. By nature he is a manipulative saboteur, though he makes friends easily enough despite his duplicity. He is a charismatic selfish douche and everybody loves a good party. Tall-Grass understands the underground night life of Vyse; he knows how to network and exploit impressionable young adults and he does it by being likable. Outside of being a psychopathic money-grubber, Tall-Grass values freedom and fun. He enjoys drinking, girls and the cheap thrills of clubbing and raving. He responds well to individuals that live fast and lose and badly to people who try to enforce rules on him. 'History' This elgyem was an unfortunate product of the unmonitored inescapable slums that used to exist in the city of Vyse, before the Vectoral guards came in to clean up the streets. He learned from an early age of 3 that money earned you status and respect, especially in the impoverished ghettos, where everything was available for a price amongst the desperate and depraved. At that time he lived with his Gram Gram, who rented him out for slave labor, teaching him the value of the dollar. Gram Gram also introduced her 3 year old grandson to the tupperware business at that time. She had originally moved to Vyse attracted to the lack of law-enforcement, which easily permitted tupperware-dealing rings to spring up like money fountains. Gram Gram produced the strongest, most coveted Home & Kitchen Tupperware that devastated the local community, destroying families and lives. When Tall-Grass reached the age of 5, his benevolent Gram Gram bought him and his friends laser guns. Tall-Grass formed his own gang of unruly orphans and performed hold ups at stores and at residences. The slums of the city were terrifying for the uninitiated who didn't know to beware of the children who ruled with guns. Being the grandson of the areas biggest kingpin afforded Tall-Grass many perks and protection. As he grew older, the violent elgyem made it his job to keep other competing rackets in check to protect his grandma's tupperware empire via waving around flashy futuristic guns that actually go like pew! pew! pew! The crux of Tall-Grass's childhood came when the Vectoral Guard came to Vyse and changed things drastically; his faction's influence and control over the slums deteriorated and Tall-Grass's mates were forced to scatter, many of them leaving the planet and others unable to avoid being impounded. Tall-Grass himself was incarcerated for harassing guards with butt probes. While in jail Tall-Grass wasted no time and busied himself building a lucrative business in pharmaceuticals; this translated to duping his fellow inmates into buying sugar tablets that could cure migraines, which he gave them himself using his psychic alien powers. He continued to also sell tupperware from within the confines of prison and sent the proceeds to his Gram Gram. The powerful kingpin herself conveniently retired about the time that the Vectoral Guards arrived. To this day Tall-Grass sends much of his income revenue to finance his Gram Gram's retirement living on a cruise spacecraft that tours the British Virgin Planets. He used 20% of his early inheritance from her tupperware empire to pay for the construction of an elaborately paved mile long tunnel from the jail cell shower. The other 80% was spent on the first Tron Light-Cycle bike which he used to ride to glorious freedom through said tunnel. Why Tall-Grass didn't opt for the cheaper alternative of pleading insanity is beyond speculation for this humble writer. After all, it was a stroke of bizarre well-placed luck that Tall-Grass had been imprisoned due to a anal probe related crime, which would've screamed loony-tunes and lended itself perfectly for insanity defense. This is where we can currently find Tall-Grass, after selling off the Tron Light-Cycle for twice it's original price to a lover of 80s memorabilia, he is endeavoring to carve out a new life for himself in a reformed society that doesn't look kindly on free enterprises like the dealing of Home & Kitchen Tupperware. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Gram Gram went by Teddy Gram in some circles, because she measured out her tupperware in grams. * Tall-Grass was named by his Gram Gram, who derived merciless delight in picking on him for his stereotypical short alien stature. Category:Palatians